zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irken Empire
The Irken Empire is an aggressive expansionist force headed by the war-like Irken race. The Irkens are bent on galactic conquest and, with the aid of their massive armada, they may actually achieve this goal. The co-ruling emperors of the Irken Empire are the Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple. History The general history of the Irken Empire is mostly unknown, but by the time of the series is reasonably extensive, and both powerful and rich enough to engage in further plans for conquest. Several allied species affiliated themselves with the Irken Empire, and numerous others were already subservient to them, serving in a number of single-task roles as each planet is given a singular purpose in the Empire. When Zim was born, he caused two periods of horrible black outs on Irk. During Zim's tenure as a scientist on Vort Research Station 9, then Tallest Miyuki commissioned the design by the Vortians, and later building of, the Massive, shortly before being devoured by an infinite-energy-absorbing monster blob. The next Tallest, Tallest Spork, was also devoured by this same creature, when the monster returned the next day. At some unknown point, the current Tallest ascended to the position, and eventually oversee the beginning of Operation Impending Doom I. This plan was foiled by Zim, who proceeded to accidentally destroy a portion of Irk with a commandeered a Frontline Battlemech, blowing up the first generation of Invaders and a portion of the Irken military. Shortly after Zim's re-encoding and banishment to Foodcourtia, the Tallest initiated Operation Impending Doom II, which following Zim's re-banishment to Earth, experienced mostly success, conquering a number of worlds including Blorch and Vort. In the cancelled episodes, the battle for Meekrob was supposed to blow into all-out war against the Irken Empire when Invader Tenn was captured. The status of the Empire after this event, and Dib taking residence on Irk as a counter-Invader, is unknown. Enemies The Irkens are a bloodthirsty race, as Irkens have a superiority complex and feel a need to conquer other worlds. Because of this, the Empire has many enemies. The Resisty The Resisty is an organization created to overthrow the Irken Empire, and the Resisty's members are presumably members of planets conquered by the Irken Empire. The Resisty attempted to pierce a hole in the Massive's sidepods, which is full of snacks, and the ship's one weakness. However, they failed in this task, and merely succeeded in lasering "RESISTY ROCKS!!!" on the sidepods (which was then washed off). They are later seen on the Irken snacking planet of Foodcourtia in The Frycook What Came from All That Space Meekrob A common enemy of the Irken Empire is the Meekrob, a species made of pure energy. The Irken Empire and the Meekrob are currently in a war on their planet of the same name, but had the show continued we would have seen more of this war. Smikka Smikka Smoodoo Smikka Smikka Smoodoo of the Screwhead race attempts to start a rebellion against the Irken Empire, but the furthest he ever gets to starting one is switching the names on two packages. That may sound like nothing, but this actually, if Invader Zim had continued, would have had severe consequences: the malfunctioning SIR units originally intended for Zim would have been sent to Invader Tenn on planet Meekrob. Once their package was opened, the psychotic robots wreaked havoc, causing Tenn to be exposed, and ultimately sparking a huge battle between the Meekrob and Irkens. This would have later build up to the unmade Season 2 finale, Invader Dib. Dib The only human enemy the Irken Empire has, since the Irkens are aware of the human race's lack of powerful technology, it's obvious they wouldn´t consider Dib an actual threat. However, he has, on occasion, proved himself to be a formidable force, as the unfinished series finale "Invader Dib" would have shown that Dib would've infiltrated Irk in an attempt to conquer or kill the Irkens. Alliances Vort The Irken Empire was originally in alliance with the Vortian race, who supplied the Irk with excellent technology. The Vortians designed The Massive, the flagship of the Irken Armada. However, Zim created an infinite energy-absorbing monster at Vort Research Station 9, which subsequently devoured Almighty Tallest Miyuki, and later Almighty Tallest Spork when it returned to get its collar back. This presumably ended the alliance between the Irken Empire and the Vortian race. Vort, recently conquered by Invader Larb, is now Irk's top military research prison. Blob Species The Irken Empire is presumably in alliance with Eric the Blob's species, as Eric installed a bio-scanner on the planet Vort when it had been conquered to make sure that no Vortians escaped. However, some did (presumably Captain Lard Nar of the Resisty) in trash cans. It is also possible that Eric's species is a member-race of the Empire. Planet Jackers The Planet Jackers are one of the few races that the Irkens have not tried to directly conquer, nor were they forced into an unequal alliance with them like the Vortians (who were eventually conquered outright). They are practically the only race that has been shown to deal with the Irkens on more or less equal terms, signing the Irken - Planet Jacker Treaty with them which prohibits the Planet Jackers from destroying planets marked for conquest by the Irkens. Hobo 13 The Irken Empire is presumably in alliance with the desert planet used for military training—Hobo 13. Conquered Planets *Blorch *Callnowia *Conventia *Conveyor Belt Planet *Devastis *Foodcourtia *Judgementia *Storage Planet *Vort *Dirt Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken